


The Mile High Club

by warriorwoman



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, kate littlejohn is hotttt, these two have my heart, this ship doesn’t have followers so here is my contribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorwoman/pseuds/warriorwoman
Summary: Two professional attorneys become unprofessional on a plane.





	The Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idc who Kate ends up with as long as it's a woman... ngl.

Sandra Bell sat bored out of her mind as she waited for her flight to be called.  _(Which would be about another three hours because if there was one thing Sandra was, it was early as fuck.)_

"Miss Bell."

Sandra turned her head and tried not to roll her eyes at the sight of the  _impossibly uptight insufferable,_ "Kate Littlejohn. To what do I owe-"

"I'm assigned to the Welsh case." The blonde said starkly before sitting next to Sandra, glancing at her watch.

"You've got to be kidding me." The redhead muttered, grabbing the case file from her bag and glancing through it. "Leonard Knox is the prosecutor listed."

"And I'm the prosecutor you get." Kate said with a hard stare before crossing her leg and adding, "Do you want to talk about a deal now or after the flight?"

"I haven't even met with my client yet!" Sandra exasperated, shoving the case files back into her bag.

"Is that a no?" The blonde asked, trying to hide her smirk as she worked the redhead up.

"Yes! I mean, yes it's a no!" Sandra bit her the inside of her cheek to stop the blush spreading from being so flustered.

Kate gave a small nod before setting her laptop on the small table in front of her and clicking away, sending emails and typing out legal notes on the case.

When their flight was finally called, Kate silently put her laptop away and turned to Sandra, "You can go first."

The redhead hid a smile and instead rolled her eyes at Kate, tucking her papers under her arm and walking to the gate's ever-growing line.

As Sandra got her ticket checked, she glanced at Kate and took in her appearance.  _God,_ Sandra couldn't handle the woman's pantsuits. They were just  _hot_. And her hair framed her face so well and  _damn_ , that jawline-

"Ma'am?"

Sandra snapped out of her thoughts, hiding her face as she ducked to grab her suitcase and drag it to her seat. She groaned as she saw her seat was in the  _very_ back.  _At least she'd only have to sit next to one person_.

She shoved her overstuffed, but correctly weighted, suitcase in the overhead before flopping onto her chair with a small sigh.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Sandra turned to the voice and held a groan from spilling from her lips. "You're telling me your big-time prosecutor's office won't pay for a first class ticket?"

"They would've," Kate muttered as she swung bag above and sat in the seat next to Sandra with a small huff.

Sandra raised an eyebrow and waited for more.

"Can I help you with something?" The blonde finally relented after a hot minute, sending a glare to Sandra.

"Why aren't you flying first class if you could've? Did you really want to sit next to me  _that_ bad?" She teased with a small smile.

"They don't need to spend money on a fancy seat when they can put it towards something more important," Kate stated as if she was reading from the most boring paper.

Sandra rested a hand on Kate's thigh, "See, you're not such a robot."

"It was the logical choice," Kate replied, trying to hide her smile.

The redhead just grinned and kept her hand on Kate's thigh, forgetting it was even there.  _Kate most certainly did not forget_.

~~~

About an hour passed of fun banter, hushing their voices when they received a few head turns. Kate wasn't one for opening up and talking about herself,  _hell_ , she wouldn't even joke, so she let Sandra do it all. The blonde would throw in a few jabs here and there to get the redhead going before calming her down with her  _Littlejohn smirk™_. (Trademarked because  _shit_ , that smirk was  _hot_ and smoldering and no person, including Sandra, could ever recover.)

"Uh, so..." The redhead trailed off when she lost her thoughts at the smirk _™._

"You have something to say, Miss Bell?" The blonde teased, not having to turn to the woman because of how they had both unbuckled and had been facing each other for the past hour. ( _And yes, Sandra's hand was still on Kate's thigh. It had even moved up a few inches._ )

Sandra rolled her eyes at the blonde and decided two could play that game. She rubbed her thumb lightly on Kate's thigh, hiding her smile as she heard the blonde's breath stutter before she removed her hand and ran it through her own hair. She kept eye contact as she began to take off her blazer, making sure to push her breasts out, keeping a small smile on her face. Sandra then took her blazer and set it on the armrest of the chair before moving her hand higher on Kate's thigh.

"If you wanted to join me in the bathroom, I wouldn't tell the DA you're not the rule follower you proclaim to be." Sandra murmured into Kate's ear before pressing the lightest of kisses on the blonde's neck. She began to get up but felt a hand wrap around her wrist, pulling her down. Kate was giving her a glare,  _but her pupils were blown_.

Kate whispered, "Public sex is a serious crime-"

Sandra rolled her eyes before glancing around the airplane to make sure no one was looking. She then smiled at Kate and leaned towards her lips, "Who said anything about sex?" Sandra's right hand went softly cup the blonde's cheek as she pulled her in for a soft kiss. Kate moved her hand to tangle in Sandra's hair, smirking into the kiss as she heard the redhead moan lightly when the blonde slipped in her tongue, brushing over Sandra's lipgloss before she pulled away, remembering they were on a  _fucking plane_.

The redhead had a small smile on her face as she brushed her fingers over her lips, wiping the smeared lipgloss off. She still had a hand on Kate's thigh, the other was rubbing her bottom lip softly as she thought of all the things she wished to do to Kate.

"What?"

"Nothing. I've just always seen you in control."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I am in control."

"Of me? Absolutely." Sandra murmured with an alluring tone. "Of your reaction to that kiss? Maybe not."

The prosecutor smirked and glanced around the airplane. Most passengers were too caught up in their phones or sleeping that none had noticed the woman on woman action in the back. This made Kate lean closer to Sandra and whisper, "That whole public sex thing? No man would dare prosecute two beautiful women for that, especially if they were in a private bathroom."

Sandra grinned, teasing, as she pulled Kate into the aisle, leading her to the bathroom, "Well, you make joining the mile high club seem sexy."

**Author's Note:**

> comment and give kudos so i know you liked this?  
> thx and love ya.  
> tumblr: gonaclexa


End file.
